No more goodbyes
by LilyMustard7
Summary: Set after S5 EP23, after Emma telling Hook she loved him and their amazing kiss! This story is just a bit of fluff and a little bit of angst and how this amazing couple cope with all the drama that's happened. I'm really not good at summaries :S This is my first story ever (my first time writing) so be gentle lol and enjoy :) Thanks.


It was well after midnight by the time they got home, the small family dinner at Granny's had turned into a party with which the majority of the town were involved. Spirits were high with the return of Killian and another evil defeated, everyone enjoyed the night with a care free attitude, the not knowing of whether something would be waiting the next day to cause trouble made everyone want to rejoice in a rare quiet moment. Trudging up with porch steps Killian squeezed Emma's hand softly as if to reassure her that he was still here. Henry wanted to stay at Regina's tonight, so Killian and Emma could have some time together, since his return their hasn't been much time for the couple to celebrate their reunion. Secretly Emma couldn't have been more grateful for her sons decision but the mother in her felt guilty, she didn't want him to think she was choosing Killian over Henry

"Don't be silly mom!" Henry almost shouted when she voiced her concerns at Granny's earlier. "You and Killian have literally been to hell and back, you guys have barely had a minute alone. We can see each other tomorrow." Emma smiled at her amazing son and hugged him before handing him over to Regina for the night.

"Have you got the keys, love? I don't seem to have them on me" Killian said, snapping Emma out of her memory.

"Yeah sure, they should be in my pocket-" after checking all her pockets she found the keys and opened the door to their home. Their home. She loved that so much, just a little while ago Emma was worried that she would never get to say that. The thought made Emma's eyes fill with tears as she and Killian walked into the house and turned on the lights, she had been so close to loosing him. She suddenly felt the weight of everything crash down on her, loosing Killian, the weeks in hell, finding Killian, loosing him again, loosing other friends and then finding him again. It was all too much and the tears that she tried to hold back spilled over. She'd held it back for so long and now there was no stopping them.

Turning around, his mouth open and ready to say something, Killian noticed her tears, he closed his mouth and pulled her into his arms with out hesitation. He wrapped them securely around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He continued to hold her while she sobbed, occasionally bringing his hand up to smooth down her hair but he didn't say a word. Killian had an idea of what was upsetting his Swan.

After a while the crying seemed to calm, her breathing became less raspy and it appeared all the tears were gone. Without a word Killian lead Emma up the stairs and towards their bedroom. He led her over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her again pulling her onto his lap. The tears that had calmed briefly began to run down Emma's cheeks again. She was thankful that Killian hadn't said anything yet, a small part of her was greatly embarrassed by this onslaught of tears. He knew that when she was ready to talk, she would.

They sat like this for a few more moments before Emma finally looked up at Killian and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me, I think all those sleepless nights have got the better of me" she chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood a bit. This is not what she imagined for tonight.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Killian asked quietly, wiping any remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

No, she said in her head, but Emma knew at some point she was going to have to talk to him about it, best to get it over and done with now.

"I think I'm just a little overwhelmed. I lost you, then found you, then lost you again and then finally found you again. All these different emotions have been difficult to deal with and, well, I guess I'm just worried I'll loose you again. I mean, it seems to be the pattern here and I'm worried that I wouldn't be able to survive loosing you again" She kept her eyes down while she spoke, but now, she slowly lifted her eyes to gauge his reaction. Emma knew that he would never laugh or mock her, even if she believed what she just said was so sappy it was maybe a little laughable, she knew Killian would only be supportive and caring, like he always is. But as she watches him digest what she just said, she can't help wondering what's going through his head. His eyes are fixed forward, his brows furrowed in concentration and his mouth set in a grim line.

Millions of thoughts run through Emma's mind. Does he think she's ridiculous? Has she finally scared him off? What is he thinking!?

However, not a single one of Emma's doubts are currently clouding Killian's mind. In fact, the only feeling was an overwhelming rush of love hitting his chest like a wave crashing against the rocky edges of the shorelines. In his many, many years of living since his first love Milah died, he'd spent many a night laying awake thinking he'd never again know the feeling of being missed. After loosing so many people you loved, it was hard to believe there could be anyone left to miss you. He'd spent so long focused on his revenge and creating chaos wherever he sailed, he knew no one could ever love the man he'd become. But here he was, with the woman he was madly in love with in his arms, hearing her confess to him how without him she feels she couldn't carry on. Even though he knew she would because of Henry, however the sentiment was still there. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out from his chest, swelling with a warm feeling and his breath caught in his throat. After years of feeling unloved and certain that his presence wouldn't be desired, her words were forceful and caused a strong reaction from him.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime but could of only been a few seconds, Killian turned and looked into Emma's fearful green eyes. His gaze so intense, Emma lost all train of thought and began to feel like jelly, and when he briefly glanced at her lips, she thought she was going to melt. He closed the already small gap between them and pressed his lips to hers in a tender and loving kiss, his hand coming up to cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips impossibly closer to his. Killian knew this wouldn't last as long as he wants, he knows Emma wants to find out what caused his unusual reaction. Of course he was right as she broke away from the almost mind numbing kiss and rested her forehead against his, letting her breathing return to normal before voicing the curiosity plaguing her mind.

"So... Are you going to tell me what's going on in here?" She asked, lightly tapping his temple with her finger.

Killian smiled, knowing his Swan was not nearly as calm inside as she was pretending to be right now. He knew there was no point lying to her, she would see through it straight away, but that didn't stop the nervous feeling briefly spread through him before he spoke.

Gently, in an almost whisper, he says "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found someone who believes I'm worth missing again".

With that she leans back and stares into his eyes, a exasperated yet kind look crosses her face, they'd had conversations like this before.

"How can you still believe you're not good enough? You sacrificed yourself and saved us all from the darkness and that wasn't the first time either. You are worth everything to me and more. I went to hell for you and if I had to do it all again I would in a heartbeat." She huffed out a breath and kept her eyes sternly on his, hoping that this time what she said will finally stick.

He chuckled slightly at her stern expression, knowing she was clearly frustrated with his own insecurities. But after 300 years of relentless belittling at himself, it was difficult to ignore. "I know, love, I know, and I'd do it all again without hesitation to keep you and your family safe." His voice gentle as he brought his hand round to lightly caress her cheek with the back of his fingers when she made a face to protest. "Not that I'm planning on leaving you every again" he chuckled lightly, she smiled and leaned her cheek into his hand. "You mean the world to me Emma, I've spent many years accepting the fact that I may never of found love again because of who I became. But you helped me back the man I used to be all those years ago, before Liam's death, an honourable man, who may just deserve someone as beautiful and wonderful as you"

Both their eyes were shinning as Killian finished speaking. Emma struggled to contain the second wave of tears threatening to spill over, in all her life she'd never heard something so sweet and loving. Only Killian could pull that off without sounding cliché or sappy. She giggled at this (Emma Swan actually giggled!) and quickly replied,

"I love you, Killian. Promise me no more goodbyes." Raising her hands to his chest, one resting over his heartbeat, relishing in the feeling of each beat.

"And I you, love, and no, no more goodbyes", leaning in he met her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"So... Henry's staying out tonight and I'm way too awake to sleep now... Got any idea's of what we could do until then...?" Emma licked her lips as she watched Killian's eyes darken,

"I may have a few idea's Swan..."


End file.
